


Hyrule Warriors: Two Thrones

by AquaticKuri



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, the legend - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Annoying, Arguing, Brotherly - Freeform, Confusing, Crazy, F/M, Friendship, Hyrule - Freeform, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Princess - Freeform, Romance, S&M, Sisterly, Two Thrones, Yaoi, demon lord - Freeform, hero - Freeform, legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticKuri/pseuds/AquaticKuri
Summary: This is an alternate storyline of Hyrule warriors where Lana and Cia watch over Hyrule and the Gerudo's together. But seeing a war between Zelda and Ganon approaching, they warn Link. But instead of killing Ganondorf like all the past heroes, Link decides to make peace between the two kingdoms, changing the old legend foreverI do not own Zelda or any of the characters. Please support the official Nintendo game.





	1. Chapter.1

**Author's Note:**

> Playing the game, is honestly how I ended up with this story.  
It hasn't really been edited in a while, so I'll do my best to fix it up later, but for now it's fine I think. Please enjoy

Hyrule Warriors-Two Thrones: chapter.1

The land of Hyrule had many leaders. But the two leaders that lead the two largest kingdoms were Princess Zelda of the Hylian's and king Ganondorf who is king of the Gerudo's. The two kingdoms were once at war until a brave hero clad in green stepped forward and brought peace to the two kingdoms. Now with the war ended, the two kingdoms slowly try to make peace with one another, trying to understand and accept their differences...though it wasn't easy. But both sides did their parts the best they could while the hero watched over everything, keeping the peace between the two the best he could.

Today was a special day in the lands of Hyrule, for it was their princesses coronation to become queen, since the early death of the king. All of Hyrule were invited, however...Impa could not quite trust the Gerudo king and refused the princess to see him, so it was clear that the hero of peace, Link, would be sent to deliver the invitation to the king, out of the goodwill of Zelda and her people. Link had no problem with this, so he saddled upon his beloved friend Epona and made his way to the Gerudo desert. Ridding across the grass fields on Epona's back always gave the hero a sense of freedom, losing and enjoying himself to the vibrations of the ride and the winds that blew through his hair. However, fighting on his horse was just as thrilling and there was honestly no one else Link could trust in the heat of battle to watch his back but Epona.

Just when it seemed smooth sailing to the king, there were a few foes up ahead. But that didn't stop Link and Epona, in fact, that only increased their speed as they charged ahead before Epona landed a stomp down, trampling the Buckoblen's beneath her, leaving the staggered Poe to Link, quickly finishing them off, continuing to head for Gerudo valley, slaying anything that came their way. But what they didn't know, was that as soon as they set foot in the sands, they were being watched...Once Link had finally made it to the castle, the drawbridge was lowered without a single soul standing guard. Leaping off Epona, Link headed inside the castle while Epona ran off as to hide her self, and waiting for Link to call for her once he was finished here. As expected, the castle was fitting for a dark king and yet, at the same time, it had an inviting atmosphere to it, something Link didn't expect of the king's castle. However, now that he was inside, there were many guards all over the place while two Darknut's escorted him to the throne room. Once he had finally made it to the throne room, he was met with the very tall, very masculine, very gruff king Ganondorf. He was sat upon his throne, seemingly amused by Link's visit.

"Oh, and what do I owe the pleasure of the peacemaker?" Not sure exactly how sarcastic the king was, Link stayed on his guard and kept a straight face as he approached the king before kneeling down in a respectful manner with a hand to his chest and a hand to his back before standing up straight once more.

"My king, I bring an invitation to the Princess's coronation. It is out of the goodwill she asks for your presence" Spoken well and respectfully, Link declares the offer to Ganondorf.

"Hahaha! Really now? I guess I couldn't say no to the princess's kind offer, now can I? Let the princess know I'll be coming" Evil was still quite evident in the king...But Link put his faith in the king and only replied with "Thank you, your highness. We will be pleased to see you later tonight when the celebration begins" Before heading out the door. Link knew Ganon might still be evil at heart...but he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't be the world's fated hero, slayer of evil...He was tired of hearing about those old legends. All Link wanted was peace between the two kingdoms, bringing light and darkness together as one, which is why he never ended up taking on the master sword, because there was no need for it...not this time. Link was only aware of his destiny because a young girl named Lana and her sister Cia had foretold him of the bloodshed that was about to unfold, so he instead decided to choose peace, giving Zelda and Ganon both the chance to live.

~CASTLE HYRULE~

In her room, Zelda sat in front of her large mirror, brushing her long locks of golden hair, while her most trusted and precious guard, Impa, stood by the window, thinking over Ganon's reply that Link had informed her with. Zelda honestly couldn't help but agree with the Sheikah women. The hero was said to slay the evil Ganondorf but this hero brought peace to them. And although Zelda would love that more than anything, it was hard for her to put her trust in the evil king...because the slightest mistake could mean another bloody war for Hyrule...and she had come so far, cleaning up the dark mess that her family had left behind, so to start another dark war was out of the question. But how could she know if Ganondorf felt the same way? Who was to say he wasn't just going to stab them in the back later?

As soon as Zelda's mind was becoming clouded with worry, the firm and gentle hand of Impa snapped her out of it, bringing her to a sense of comfort when she looked up to smile at the Sheikah, only to receive a warm smile back from the women. She then sighed with relief and leaned against the arm of the hand that held her shoulder.

"Impa, thank you. I don't know where I would be without you" Such kind words touched Impa, though her words of thanks were not needed, as she always aided the princess out of the love and loyalty she held for the princess...her best friend.

"No thanks is needed your highness...but you're welcome" She smiled before pulling her hand away and began to braid the golden hair in the back, bringing it back to its previous style before it was let down. Once Inpa had finished Zelda's hair, the two-headed out for the party that was soon to begin, checking to see how everything was coming along.

Downstairs, a young and excited blond girl with eyes of the sky, was running around as she aided the other soldiers and villagers as they prepared the grand coronation out in the large field out in front of the south keep. Setting up the food, chairs, tables, drinks, as well as the instruments for the band players. The hero, on the other hand, watched the girl run all over the place while he helped set up the bonfire since he had Epona that could help carry the carts of wood back and forth.

"Linkle sure is excited about this" Link sighed, as he looked up at Epona, though he knew she couldn't really respond. Talking to her was just something that always came naturally to the hero.

"It's better than being worthless" Hearing those words, Link looked behind him to see the lord of dragon's, Volga, head towards the said annoying girl to help her carry the obviously too heavy boxes of food to the tables. Despite his rude demeanor, Link did have to admit that the dragon was kind at heart.

"hmph" A bit pleased by the sight of the dragon and the girl, Link continued with his task of setting up the wood. And once all the wood was finally in place, everyone was gathered, waiting for their beloved princess to arrive...and she would have been here already had Imp not insisted upon the princess wearing her ceremonial white gown. Once Zelda had finally come down, though, everyone was already sitting and waiting for her grace, greeting her with smiles, cheers, and claps. Just in that moment, the great king Ganondorf appears with his many minions and Gerudo's behind him, while his loyal servants Ghirahim and Zant follow closely behind.

"Your majesty, its a pleasure to have you," Zelda says with a smile, giving the king a curtsy as a kind welcoming gesture.

"It is I who should be thanking you for inviting me, Princess" Ganon replies, with his usual smirk, bowing to the princess, leaving everyone unsure of his true motives. But Zelda didn't falter and kept her people's spirit's high with her strong faith in the hero's decision.

"Please, make yourselves at home" Zelda offers. Ganon then with a raise of his hand, allows his fellow Gerudo servants to mingle with the Hylian's, leaving him to sit in his chair beside Zelda. Zant remained at his side while Ghirahim seemed to disappear someplace else.

"Now, let us begin this wonderful time, with all of us together as one" Zelda says with a smile. And with that, Volga lights the bonfire and the party begins. At first, the Hylains couldn't quite understand the lowly thief women although being beautiful...but over time, they all began to converse as equals, laughing, talking and eating. Zelda and Ganon both sharing conversations of their own, while Impa and Zant kept a close eye on each of their royal commanders. Link, on the other hand, was sat by the fire with Epona beside him, happily watching the two kingdoms getting along. It was peaceful, and it honestly made Link forget that Ganon was ever their enemy...aside from the fact that Impa continued to glare at Ganon, and Zant at Zelda, as he hated the royal family and Impa simply just didn't trust them.

"Hmm? So you're the one who brought this peace treaty between our two kingdom's?" Suddenly hearing this voice by his ear, Link instinctively swung his arm out, only to meet with nothing but air. He quickly rolled back and stood on his feet. And just then, the demon lord Ghirahim appeared in front of him. Link glared. Both pairs of eyes locked on to each other while the band could be heard in the background behind the fire, playing festive Celtic music.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" The demon sword said teasingly, with a lick of white lips. Link loosened his glare and eased his guard a bit, not exactly sure who the man was...and despite his behavior, he could tell by his posture that he meant no threat.

"Who are you?" Link asked but before the white-haired man could respond, a loud snap of Ganon's fingers could be heard before his loud and gruff voice spoke over the music playing.

"Ghirahim! Show the princess the show we prepared for her"

"Ah, of course, my lord" He replied with a pleasurable tone, glancing back at Link before disappearing in a sea of diamonds, vanishing right before Link's eyes. And just then, a snap of fingers could be heard once more and when Link looked over, in front of the fire was the white-haired man with a small group of Bockoblen's around him.

"Your Highness, please, enjoy the show I have prepared for you," Ganon said. Zelda smiled and looked towards the white-haired man with slight concern. And just then, the man and the little monsters began to dance some kind of tribal dance for a ceremony with very tribal ceremony music playing. As strange as it was, Zelda did find herself a bit delighted by the performance.

"Wow!" Linkle cheered, dancing to the beat of the music, causing some of the other Gerudo's and Hylian's to join in. Convincing Link to clap to the music with some of the other audience members watching, however, Link couldn't help but notice that the man would gaze at him from time to time in his dancing, Humming a funny tune. Once the music and Linkle had convinced the whole crowd to dance along, she took Volga's arms, dragging him along. Overjoyed by the display of everyone dancing, Zelda clapped in delight as she hummed to the music.

"Why don't you dance too, Hero boy~" And with a lick of his lips, The white-haired man pulled Link off from the ground, suddenly pushing him into the crowd of dancing and singing people, who were half-drunk at this point in the night. Link stumbled a bit, bumping into some of the people before finding a somewhat cleared spot closer to the fire, out of Ganon and Zelda's view. Link looked around before the man finally appeared in front of him with a suspicious grin, humming in delight.

"About your earlier question. I am lord Ghirahim. But you can call me Ghirahim" Disappearing once more, only to reappear behind the hero.

"Ghirahim? I go by the name Link" He said, looking behind him before the demon sword reappeared next to the hero, flicking the golden hair just a bit, causing the hero to look his way before appearing behind him once more, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcefully spinning him around. "Dance Link," He says, while said hero tries to regain his balance and tries to catch Ghirahim before he disappears once more. Trying to catch Ghirahim was soon more like a game of tag to the hero but their moves looked more like a strange dance...and funny thing was, Link eventually lost himself in the music as well as Ghirahim's laughter that he forgot his frustration towards the demon lord and turned from catching the demon sword into a type of dance, enjoying his time, and once he was fully emersed in the dancing, Ghirahim would appear in different spots around the hero, dancing alongside him, both doing their own unique festive dances as the music continues to play with loud drum beats and flutes playing with tambourines shaking. Once everyone was worn out from the dancing, everyone sat down, exhausted. As well as Link, as he smiled a bit, panting heavily by his horse as he looked up at the demon sword who stood before him, grinning, pleased that he got the boy to join him.

"Ganon, I must thank you and Ghirahim for such a wonderful song" Zelda smiled. And with that, the coronation finally began and Zelda was finally crowned as "Queen" Of Hyrule. Everyone clapped and cheered. Once all the gifts were offered to their beloved queen, Ganon and his Gerudo's took their leave. Link oddly couldn't help but pay attention to Ghirahim as he left, feeling odd about the demon sword...unable to figure out if he was really good or if he had a secret motive...which is also how he felt about Ganon...but he had to have faith.

"Link, did you enjoy yourself?" Zelda asked the hero kindly with Impa behind her.

"Huh? Oh, Y-Yeah" Broken from his thoughts, Link turned his attention towards Zelda and smiled a bit before the three of them were distracted by the sound of Linkle's snoring. Zelda and Link both shared a small chuckle while Impa merely sighed.

"I'll get her to bed, so don't worry about her" Just before Impa could say anything, Volga walked by and picked the sleeping Linkle up from her spot and carried her back to her room where she was staying at the castle.

"You should be getting to bed yourself your grace," Impa said, and with that, Zelda said her goodbye to Link and went up to her room with Impa for bed. After Link watched the two girl's head off for bed, he went to go tend to Epona first before anything else.

"Hey girl, did you enjoy the apples I set out for you?" Link asked with a smile and in return, Epona nuzzled her snout against his cheek. He chuckled in delight and pet her nose before riding her into the horse stables and heading off to bed himself. While laying in bed, his dreams were no longer of a coming darkness, but about how the two kingdoms finally living in peace, finally able to sleep in peace after so long.

~A NEW DAY~

Up and early, Link was out and about training as hard as he always did, all while Epona munched on her apples and carrots, listening to her riders sword-swinging, and many other weapons he had gotten his hands on, mastering each and every one of them. However, as smooth and quiet as his training was going, Epona let out a loud nay just before the loud sound of Linkle's voice was heard as she ran towards him.

"Hey, Link!" She waved with a big grin on her face. Link sighed but he smiled as he sheathed his sword and waited for the girl to make her way over to him. Once she finally caught her breath after her long stride, she finally stood up straight and grinned brightly at the hero.

"Link, I was thinking that since We're both fellow heroes, we should do stuff together!"

"Like what? I'm kind of busy right-"

"-Stop the bad guy's silly!" She giggled just before showing Link a piece of paper with the royal family symbol on it. Link quickly read over the paper and judging by the handwriting, it was a request from Impa that Link was to head over to one of the nearby villages about some Lizalfos that have shown up, terrorizing the townspeople over there.

"Alright I'll head over there and-" Just as Link was climbing up onto Epona, Linkle had pulled on the blue scarf around Link's neck, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"You mean WE should head over there" Linkle corrected the hero with a smile. Link sighed. "Get on" And with that, Linkle giggled with excitement and hopped on the back of the horse, however, once Epona started moving, she grabbed on tight to the hero, afraid to fall off.

"Man, riding a horse is nothing like flying with a Cucco" She commented. Link had never done so but hearing this he did remember that the girl farms those cute little things...Though Link never ate eggs, or anything really, as he just ate what grew around his home. Fruits and veggies, just like how his mother showed him. Though he highly doubted that Link ate meat either since she loves them so much, just like him.

Riding through, Link and Linkle made their way towards the village in need. Zelda and Impa watched them leave from the royal bedroom window, before returning to the rest of the paperwork, especially now that she was queen, she would have to go through more of paperwork than when Impa used to do most of it for her.

"M'lady, what if those monster were sent by Ganondorf?" Impa suggests with a slight glare. but Zelda knows Impa is simply worried about her safety.

"Impa, please don't worry about his majesty so much" She smiled. "I think...maybe he has truly changed" She replied.

"But it's only been a few days since the peace treaty had been made" Impa urged on, still unable to agree to this.

"Impa...keep you're eyes open...but don't close your heart. I believe in the gift our hero has given us, so I will continue to have faith in the king" Putting a hand to her heart, Zelda speaks kindly, convincing Impa to at least TRY and see the good in Ganon's heart...even if it wasn't the easiest thing. She believed in Zelda, so she had no choice but to have faith in the peace amongst their kingdoms.

~GERUDO VALLEY~

After giving numerous commands to his minions, Ganon painfully listened to Zant rant on about Ghirahim acting suspiciously, always going off on his own...but Ganon could care less, as the demon sword was his most faithful servant and didn't have any doubts about him, nor would he ever any time soon. The other Gerudos standing by on guard were even becoming fed up with Zant's ranting about the demon sword...not that they exactly trusted him either but they all knew how the king felt and that's all that mattered.

"Please my Lord! Why after Zelda's coronation would he suddenly just vanish!? And before that, he was always running off and returning late!"

"ZANT" And just then, the loyal Twili stopped his ranting and stiffened.

"If I said I have faith in Ghirahim, then so should you"

"But-"

"-That's an order" And with that, Zant bowed his head and walked away, back to his post where he would stand guard. Ganon laughed a bit after his leave, sitting up from his throne and looking out his window.

"I'll let that idiot find out for himself what exactly Ghirahim is up to"


	2. Chapter.2

stomping her hooves as she ran across the field, Epona carried Link and Linkle to their destination, listening in on their conversation. Linkle went on and on about her morning while Link painfully listened to every word, hoping the ride wouldn't last for much longer...Linkle, on the other hand, was overjoyed to share her stories with the hero, feeling like the two had some sort of connection as she felt like they were both the chosen heroes. Suddenly deciding to break Linkle's endless cycle, Link thought it best to ask the girl about how Zelda's coronation went.

Almost sounding as though he was on the brink of wanting to yell, as he sighed his words out in a slightly sharp tone, trying to calm his nerves after 2 hours of Linkle's endless story. "So, Linkle. You got Volga to dance with you?"

"Huh?" A bit surprised by the hero's sudden question, she answered. "I sure did" With a proud grin across her face. Remembering how embarrassed the proud dragon was, and how he was grumpy the whole time.

Link laughed a bit, as he could only imagine the sight. "You're really something Linkle" At the heroes comment, she giggled.

"Okay okay, my turn to ask a question now!"

"Alright, just settle down" He sighed.

"Okay, so...Did you dance with anyone last night" Almost like a nosy sister asking about her brothers love life, she leaned in closer over the boy's shoulder.

"Not really" Avoiding eye contact, Link leaned his head off to the side. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not he really wanted to talk about Ghirahim and what they did last night since he wasn't exactly sure if they were really dancing together or not, and Linkle was the last person he wanted to tell or she might get the wrong idea and that was the last thing Link needed, so keeping quiet was the best option.

"Oh, right. It's because you wanted to dance alone with Zelda right?" Smiling brightly, Linkle states her words clearly to the hero, who instantly stiffened for a moment with rosy pink cheeks and quickly protested against the girl's statement.

"Linkle, I don't like Zelda that way!"

"Huh? Sure, sure. You just keep telling yourself that" Waving her hand out, Linkle brushed off the hero's protest, not believing a single word he said. Annoyed, Link groaned and let his head rest against the back of Epona's head, wishing he could just jump off. Linkle giggled at the sight of the hero, proud of her victory.

~THE SOUTHERN VILLAGE~

When Link and Linkle finally arrived at the village, it was obvious with the state it was in, that monsters were coming and going pretty often. The two heroes met up with the mayor, hoping to find any leads as to where the monsters were coming from but to no avail, the mayor and villagers had no clues, forcing the two heroes to split up and search around for any traces that would lead them to the band of monsters they were looking for. Link road Epona up a mountain area while Linkle looked around the fields for any caves.

Link was a little concerned with leaving Linkle to herself since she was often always the one to get lost and couldn't even seem to read a map right either...but there was too much ground to cover and if Linkle was going to come with him, then she might as well be useful and help him look around, right? So Link continued to ride up the mountain, checking around for any traces of the monster. There were sadly some bones but they looked too old to have belonged to any of the villagers, so he continued to look.

"Epona, we might have to make it to the top of the mountain after all. Thank you can keep going?" Stroking the side of her neck, brushing his fingers through the locks of her hair, she lets out a soft nay with a nod of her head before heading further up the mountain. As they continued, fresh traces of blood could be found on some on the rocks, staining some of the mountains earth.

"Shit...come on, we might be able to save some of the villagers!" With a lash of the reins, Epona dashed forward, heading up the mountain faster, finding more and more blood and bones but not all of it was humans as some of it looked to be some native animals.

Once the two had reached the top, there was a large cave leading inside the mountain. In front of the cave was a mass of bones and a large fire set up with a whole army of Lizalfos eating a huge feast of meat, from human to beast. Link glared sharply at them as Epona dashed forward to gain their attention just before she stomped on them while Link slashed his sword. Fighting the army alone, Link and Epona fight off the Lizolfos, stomping, raming and slashing but more and more Lezolfos seemed to pour out endlessly from the cave.

"Damn it, there's no end to them!" Link gritted his teeth as Epona backed away from the army, wishing only now that he had brought Linkle over. Just then, a pack of Bockoblens appeared and began attacking the Lizalfos, completely ignoring Link and Epona. And just then, blades flew at the Lizolfos just before Link could hear someone laughing, and just then, Ghirahim appeared from a sea of diamonds and began to kill some of the monsters. Link's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ghirahim? What are you doing here?" Just after asking his question, Link and Epona quickly joined the fight once more, glancing at the demon lord every few seconds.

"Save your questions for later, boy" Ghirahim replied with a lick of his lips and slew the Lizolfos that was before him. It didn't take long before they finally killed every Lizolfos. And as much as Link wanted to question the man again, a loud rumbling started to shake the mountain, as Epona cried in dismay of what was coming.

"Shit, something's coming!"

"How delightful~ But I suggest we start moving" Just then, Ghirahim appeared standing on the back of Epona right behind Link. The hero nods and quickly get's Epona running, just before a king Dadango rolled out from the cave and rolled over them. Link focused on getting Epona down the mountain safely while Ghirahim slowed down the monster, keeping him at bay until they were down the mountain, with a more suitable battle area.

Finally reaching the bottom, Link and Ghirahim both jump off Epona, leaving her to go someplace safer while the two of them settle things with the king Dadango. The beast roared loudly, setting everything ablaze. Link was furious with the beast, while Ghirahim seemed thrilled to finally fight again. The Dadango swings his tail, slamming his large claws and breathing crimson flames. Link and Ghirahim both dodge the attacks as best they can, attacking the monster from all around, waiting for the best moment to strike his underbelly.

The Dadango swung his tail towards the hero, barely giving him enough time to block the attack. But in doing so, his shield finally gave out and was smashed to pieces, allowing the tail to slam the hero against the stone wall behind him. He groaned in pain before realizing the beast was about to come at him with his claws. Link quickly stood up and stuck his sword out to stop the attack...but his sword shattered in that instant. There was no blocking the attack now.

"How pitiful~" Just before getting hit with the attack, Link twitched at the voice that whispered in his ear, just before he suddenly appeared on a think branch of a nearby tree with Ghirahim holding on to the back of his scarf.

"G-Ghirahim?" Pulling away slightly before turning around, he looked at Ghirahim, surprised to have been saved by him.

"You should thank me" The demon lord grinned, leaning closely with their noses inches away. But Link quickly pulled away and looked to see the small crater where he was just sitting with his broken equipment before looking back at the demon lord.

"...Thanks" With that, Ghirahim hummed in delight.

Not too soon after, the king Dadango spotted them and roared. "Okay, time to end this guy already" Quickly pulling out his bow, Link began attaching a bomb to his arrow, shooting the bob arrow into the beast's mouth just before it breathed its flaming breath. Exploding inside the beast's stomach, it groaned in pain and fell over, revealing its softer belly.

"Now, let's finish this pest," Just before Link could jump down, Ghirahim grabbed the hero's wrist, catching him by surprise before putting the hero's hand on his chest where his diamond would normally be. Link was confused and was about to pull his hand away from the demon lords chest when he suddenly felt something pulsing beneath his palm. When he looked to see Ghirahim's face. The demon lord groaned in pain but he almost looked just as pleased by it.

"Use me as your blade, and finish that pest!" And just then, Ghirahim reverted to his dark sword form that seemed to resemble a master sword that was stained with sins and darkness, tainted in the black blood of demons. Link held the sword firmly in his hands as it almost felt...natural...But his attention was quickly returned to the monster when his ears caught the sounds of its groaning.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Link then jumped out of the tree and flipped forward in the air before landing down, thrusting the beast in his belly with his new demonic sword, finishing off the beast as it releases its last groan of life. Standing atop the beast's corpse, Link could feel his whole body pulsing as the demon sword began to glow a black aura that began to surround him. It was an odd sensation...that he had never felt before...It was a dark and thrilling sensation that gave him a sense of bloodlust, and the need to cut through flesh, blood, and bone. Link gripped the sword tightly and shook his mind from the dark feeling.

"Ghirahim, you really are a demon sword" Looking at the sword with almost a sorrowful expression, as he couldn't help but see an odd resemblance between Ghirahim and the master sword, especially with a faced down triforce on the blade. So it only begged the question as to why the two blades were so similar? Was Ghirahim a failed original?

"You have such a firm grip for such a young boy~" Link flinched at that comment and dropped the sword, annoyed and slightly frustrated as his cheeks turned a soft pink. He couldn't understand this demon, and he didn't want to know his reasons for being the way he was.

"I'm going on 19, and that's the age of a fully-fledged man, so don't call me a boy" Link grumbled, as Ghirahim reverted back to his previous form and made his way behind Link, firmly gripping his shoulders and whispers in his ear.

"You should use me more than those pathetic Hylian swords" Link flinched slightly but remained calm as he slightly tilted his head to meet Ghirahim's gaze.

"And here I thought you were Ganondorf's sword" Link answered, a bit suspicious of what the demon lord was thinking. Once Ghirahim pulled away, he laughed a bit at Link's reply, quite amused by the hero.

"I really do find you interesting" Link wasn't exactly sure how to feel or even respond to that. 

"But I must be going now. Farewell hero" And with a lick of his lips, Ghirahim vanished in a sea of diamonds. Link crossed his arms, hoping that Ghirahim and Ganon weren't secretly up to something. But before Link's thoughts could go any further than that, Epona came running with Linkle sat on her back, heading towards him.

~HYRULE CASTLE~

"M'lady, It was reported that Link and Linkle successfully defeated the monsters attacking the village to the south."

"I see, that's good to hear" Zelda smiled, looking out the window to see the young hero feeding his horse with a kind and warm smile. She didn't know Link very well but she did know that he was kind, strong, brave, and a very talented warrior. Realizing The girl's staring, Impa approached the maiden and peered over her should, spotting the golden hair hero, feeding his beloved horse. Impa raised a brow, in suspicion.

"M'lady...your quite fond of the hero, aren't you?" She crossed her arms, gaining the girl's full attention as she looked up at the Sheikah women with flushed cheeks.

"I-Impa, don't be ridiculous!" She huffed, rushing past the women, opening her closet and began to change into something more appropriate to sleep in. Impa sighed at her queen, as it was obvious how she felt towards the boy, so she found it very childish...but that was something she found quite adorable about Zelda.

"Here, let me help you" Impa smiled and inwardly chuckled at the girl, as she struggled to tie the back of her sleeping gown, still flustered from Impa's comment.

While Impa helped Zelda get into her dress, Link walked with Linkle back to her room as the sun was beginning to set. Linkle was still upset that she didn't get in on any of the action but at least she got to spend time with Link and that was all she mostly wanted anyway, so she won't complain.

"Goodnight Linkle" Link smiled at the girl before walking down the hall, as she waved to him after thanking him and wishing him a good nights rest. After finally taking the girl to her room, Link sighed and quickly made his way back to his own room, removing all his clothing and into his briefs. He let out a final sigh before collapsing onto the bed, ready to forget about today as his mind was still confused about the demon sword, much less how he even knew he was there...but whatever the reason, he was just glad to finally be in bed and let his mind wander in his endless sea of dreams as he waited to greet a new day.


	3. Chapter.3

After hearing enough of the young girl's banging and calling from behind the door, Link finally decided to get out of bed, get dressed and meet the girl who waited for him.

"Geez, you bedhead, you slept forever!" It was obvious with Linkle's life from caring for cucco's that she wakes up early, and Link normally did too...but yesterday had exhausted him mentally and physically.

"Linkle, why don't you go bother the other Knight's?" Like asked, still feeling groggy.

"I did! I woke everyone up already" Of course she did. This was Linkle after all and although her high energy drove some of the knights crazy, her good spirit always kept morale high.

"Look, meet me at the stables. I need to head over to the armory for a new sword and shield"

"Okey dokey!" Not bothering with any questions, she grinned happily and quickly headed off to the stables. Link sighed but he couldn't help but smile at the girl's cheery energy.  
Making his way towards the armory didn't take long, however...something had happened. His shield felt normal as usual...but when he picked up the sword, it felt lighter than he remembered, and the blade didn't seem as sharp.

"I Made it just for you in fine quality. How do you like it?" The Smith asked with a bright smile on his face, hoping he impressed the hero with his craftsmanship.

"What? Really...?"

"Yes...Uh, is something wrong?"

"What? Uh, n-no! It's great, thank you" Link smiled before taking his leave, making his way towards the stables...but the quality of the sword still bothered him...but why? This sword would feel incredible to any other person, right?

Once Link finally reached the stables, he smiled at the startled sounding Linkle as Epona's sudden excitement caught her off guard.

"Hey Epona, I missed you too" He smiled, stroking the horse's muzzle lovingly.

"You're finally here! Now we can do our morning practices" Linkle said, bursting with energy. Link sighed but he agreed to the idea since it would be good practice with his new sword. Riding Epona into the open fields for practice, Linkle began telling Link about her morning. She talked about her breakfast, how she woke the guards and so on. Link however tuned her out while he focused more on his own thoughts. Luckily the ride didn't take too long and the two could finally start practicing.

"Alright, let's start!" Linkle leaped off from the horse's back and onto the grassy lands with a flip. Link on the other hand pet Epona's main gently before hopping off and landing beside Linkle.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Both heroes drew their weapons but for this particular practice, Linkle would be using safe and harmless arrows to shoot at Link, while he would use his sword to deflect and slice any incoming arrows that Linkle would shoot.

Both quickly began and even though Link was focused on the girl's arrows...he couldn't help but feel the low-quality feeling he got from the sword again. Linkle was impressed as always by his skills and his sword looked amazing.

-THE ROYAL CHAMBERS-

While the two heroes practiced, Zelda was busy getting ready for a special dinner party. This dinner party was prepared as a celebration for the 5 different kingdoms. Ruto of the Zora's, Darunia of the Goron's, Midna of the Twili, Zelda of the Hylian's, and Ganondorf of the Gerudo's. All five leaders were to attend the dinner party, bringing their own foods to share their cultures many different dishes...although no one really looked forward to the Rocks that Darunia would bring.

"M'lady, Shall I be going with you?" The Sheikah woman asked.

"No Impa, I need you to stay behind and watch the kingdom for me" Zelda replied as she applied a think coat of lipgloss.

"But-....Very well M'lady, I won't let you down" As much she wanted to protest against her Queen's orders, she knew staying behind was the best thing to do.

"Thank you Impa, I know I can always count on you" She smiled warmly at the older woman. Impa was flushed a bit, touched by the queen's compliment as she smiled back in return.

"Alright, time to go" And with that, Impa walked Zelda to her ride to see her off...and like that, Zelda was gone...but despite being worried for Zelda, Impa was truly proud of her.

When Zelda finally arrived at the party location, she was greeted by the party hostess queen Midna of the Twili with a large wolf beside her that shared the heroes kind blue eyes.

"Welcome Zelda, now please take a seat, just not my seat of course," The Twili woman said, with her usual Midna attitude that Zelda simply giggled at. But before Zelda could sit, she greeted Ruto, Darunia, and Ganon next...but something about the Gerudo king's expression made her somewhat nervous, and what made it worse was that she felt like he knew it made her nervous and was relishing in it.

"Alright, bring out the food!" Midna ordered with a snap of her fingers and all the rulers servants came running, setting the large table with stones in the shape of a roast, elegant sushi of high Zora cooking quality, exotic and very spice based foods from the desert, fresh bread from the golden wheat of Hyrule, and the strange-looking fruit of the Twili.

All the rulers talked, joked, and even made a few business deals with each other all while enjoying the different foods...however, something about the wolf that stuck by Midna's side was very...familiar but not. And when she asked about it, Midna would just say he was her faithful helper but something about the way she would scratch and pet him told her other why's.

"So your highness, how is that Sheikah woman?" The Gerudo king asked, swirling a cup of wine in his hand.

"Just fine. Thank you for asking my Lord" Zelda replied with a smile and held back mentioning Impa's constant worrying.

"Good to hear but what about YOU, your highness?" This time he asked with a grin, setting his cup down.

"I am well your lordship. And what about yourself?" Zelda decided to ask, feeling slightly concerned with Ganon's possible motives.

"Very well your highness, although my servent Ghirahim has been going off on trips and it's greatly been upsetting Zant" As he explained, he ended up laughing towards the end of his words and even began to explain more about Zant and Ghirahim's petty dislike for one another. Through the king's stories, Zelda couldn't help but laugh and smile, unaware of just how low she let her guard down, losing herself in the conversation with Ganon, completely enjoying herself...and oddly enough, she came to the realization that the king actually had a nice voice to listen to, making it easy to tune out the other rulers.

But like all parties, everyone eventually said their goodbyes and went back home to their worried servants.


	4. Chapter.4

"It's just no good!" The hero grumbled. After practice, the young hero had been slashing and swinging his sword around, using a large bolder and some logs as targets. And this had been going on for at least half an hour.

"Link, I don't get it, what's wrong with the sword?" Linkle asked, tired from watching the other hero as she sat slumped on a tree stump.

"It just...It feels weak"

"Weak?"

"Yeah...but I don't know why..." Linkle could see the troubled look on the heroes face but she wasn't sure how to help.

"Well...um, maybe..." She paused and pondered on her thoughts a bit just before speaking again.

"Did you maybe use the master sword? Maybe after using such a powerful blade, it made everything else feel weak in comparison?" She asked.

"No, I-" He paused. Thinking about it, Link didn't ever use the master sword...but he did know of a sword he had recently used...It was Ghirahim. Link had been comparing his sword to Ghirahim all this time...

"Linkle, I have to go somewhere, I'll be right back!" Suddenly taking off in a hurry, Linkle sighed in defeat, wishing the hero would fill her in for once, or at least include her in on one of his adventures.

-Gerudo castle-

With their Lord Ganon out of the castle, Zant seemed keen on keeping things in order, meanwhile, Ghirahim was bored out of his mind and being stuck with Zant without his master made things worse. The two couldn't ever seem to get along.

"How can Lord Ganon rely on you so much?" Zant would rant.

"Silence worm, I am a great demon lord!" Ghirahim would argue back.

And most recently, Zant has been very suspicious over the demon swords interest in the hero. He always hated Ghirahim, and Ghirahim always hated Zant. And Ganon would laugh at their bickering before silencing them. Although they did have some kind of respect for their strengths and such.

"Ghirahim, where are you going?" The ex-king asked, just barely glaring at the demon lord.

"I have no need to report to you" Ghirahim replied just before vanishing in a sea of diamonds. Zant grunted in defeat, and he would make sure to complain to Ganon as soon as he returned.

-GERUDO VALLEY-

After finally making the trip all the way here, Link started to question why he bothered coming here. What was he going to do, complain to Ghirahim that he made his other sword look bad? To ask Ghirahim to become his new weapon? He could never do any of those much less could he trust the demon lord enough to even use him all the time, that and he was already Ganon's...so what was Link to do?

"...I should just go back and apologize to Linkle" He sighed and just before he could get Epona moving, said horse cried out, startled by something.

"Epona, what is it?" Trusting the horse's instincts, the hero assumed possible danger.

"Did I startle you?" Hearing the all too familiar and mischievous voice, Link knew it was none other than Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim" Finally establishing who the sudden presence was, Epona calmed down and even relaxed once Link pet her main.

"Oh? And just what brings you out here?" The demon lord asked as he was sat up on one of the tall stone pillars.

"Just...passing through" Not entirely sure if he should tell Ghirahim his true intentions, so he ended up lying...and the demon lord seemed to see right through it, though he didn't mention it.

"Really? Well since your here and I'm bored, let's have a battle"

"A battle?" Link had never faced the demon lord before but he has seen him in battle and almost couldn't help but want to test his skills against him.

"Alright"

"Just be ready to weep when I completely crush you ...!" Licking his lips just before appearing on the ground, he snapped his fingers, making a sword appear in his hand. Link leapt off Epona and Drew his own sword.

Once they were both ready, they quickly began fighting. Ghirahim was as swift as he was a heavy hitter, using his powers and sword skills combined with his summoning blades. Although Link did have skill, it was his reflexes that saved him from most of Ghirahim's attacks.

The battle started as fun and games but the more they both cut, slashed, and stabbed each other, the more serious the battle started to get but they still seemed to enjoy it none the less but both refused to be the loser. However, thanks to the power of Link's Triforce of courage, he managed at the last minute to strike Ghirahim, causing the battle to end in a draw between the two of them.

"Damn...a tie with a mortal...!?" Infuriated, Ghirahim hissed.

"Heh, I guess not all mortals are as weak as you thought, huh?" Link replied with a slight pant, and an exhausted smile to follow.

"Hmph! Though, I am glad you didn't at least bore me" Ghirahim smiled in delight, watching the hero take in deep breathes as he panted, leaned against a large stone and his clothes battered.

"So, why did you come here?" He asked, watching the Hylian carefully.

"...After I used you to finish off the king Dadango...no other weapons could compare...I guess" Finally deciding, to be honest, Link couldn't help but feel a little stupid for admitting this, embarrassed even.

"Oh? Got a taste for good power now do we?" Suddenly sounding interested and mischievous, the demon lord suddenly appeared beside the hero.

"Do you want to be my new master?" He teased.

"No" He replied.

"Do you want more power?" He offered.

"No!" He refused, looking away from the demon Lord's gaze.

"Hmm...your no fun, Mr hero" Link sighed at this reply but only a few seconds after did his eyes widen at the sudden grasp on his shoulders, hearing a whisper in his ear.

"You have such great potential to be an amazing master~" And just then, Link instantly moved away, putting a hand over his left ear that Ghirahim had just suddenly licked. But when he turned to face him, the demon lord was already gone.

"W-What the hell was that for!?" Rubbing his ear, he still couldn't stop the odd lingering sensation in his ear that seemed to have spread through the rest of his body. It was...tingly.

"Come on Epona...let's go"


	5. Chapter.5

Left behind and abandoned, Linkle huffed, mad at the hero for never including her. She was a hero too and wanted to be partners with Link, especially since he kind of felt like an older brother to her.

"Yeah well, I can have my own adventures too, without Link!" Renting her problems to the Cucco on her head, she finally decided to head out into the mountains where the great dragon Lord lived. Of course, following behind the young girl was a Cucco.

Finally reaching the volcanic mountain, Linkle entered the large cave in front. It was hot beyond words but for the sake of her adventure, she would march through like the hero she was.

"Volga, are you here?" Hearing her own voice echo, it helped give the realization of how big the caves were.

"Huh? What is it, little guy?" Hearing the Cucco cluck, he was obviously sensing something coming, and just as he thought, a huge dragon flew out from one of the openings, roaring loudly.

"Volga!" Smiling brightly, she ran towards the dragon as it landed, engulfed by a body of fire before turning to his human form.

"Child, what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously annoyed by her presence.

" I came to see if you wanted to do missions with me!"

"..." Volga couldn't believe the foolish girl. He was ready to breathe flames and scare her away...but her dumb smile with the tubby feather creature on her head was oddly charming to the dragon.

"Very well, I-"

"Let's go!" Grabbing the dragon's arm, Linkle ran off with Volga and quickly made her way back to Hyrule castle.  
Watching the girl grab every mission off the bulletin board, Impa would only cock her head in confusion when she saw Volga waiting for her.

"This is so much fun!" With the Cucco tucked under her shirt, Linkle flew across the sky on the dragon's back, quickly completing each mission she took with her.  
Volga couldn't understand the girl one bit but it was kind of nice to see her smile.

"Hmm?" Looking down below, Volga spotted the peacemaker, ride on back to Hyrule on his horse. Linkle didn't seem to notice, and Volga didn't bother mentioning it, simply heading towards their destination.

Protecting a village from monsters, helping kid's find their lost pet's, and even fixing the damaged property of small village's. Linkle enjoyed every bit of the work and having the dragon lord with her made it even better and less lonesome. Though Volga did find most if not all humans foolish, he still agreed to aid the young girl in her mountain of work. But once it had gotten late and the sun had set, the young girl had worn herself out and fell asleep on the dragon's back on their return to the castle.

"What a naive girl..." He scoffed...but his words didn't stop him from taking the girl back to her room and putting her to bed, watching the Cucco snuggle up with her. She looked peaceful, almost cute even. Gently petting the girl's head before walking out the door, Volga silently left the castle and returned to his mountains.

-THE ROYAL CHAMBERS-

After finally returning home, Zelda got ready with the aid of Impa, discussing how the party went. Impa smiled, pleased by her queen's pleasant trip...however, she couldn't help but feel bothered by how often her queen brought up Ganon and how much the king seemed to have spoken with her young queen.

"M'lady, you sure seemed to have...enjoyed your time with his majesty" Impa didn't mean to distrust the dark king...But how could she not? For all she knew, he was still secretly trying to get his hands on the Triforce pieces.

"Y-Yes...I guess I never realized Ganon could be...pleasant to talk with" Losing the will to brush her hair any further, Zelda couldn't help but feel a bit...strange. Ganon had always been their enemy in the past but it was so nice to finally have peace...and Zelda was really surprised by how much she enjoyed the king's company. Thinking about it, Canon was very tall, dark, strong, smart, and...almost handsome?

"Oh my" Zelda blushed, standing from her seat.

"M'lady?"

"I-It's nothing, I just realized how late it had gotten" Was all Zelda could say before getting into bed. Impa sat by the bed against the wall, making sure to guard the queen with her life...deciding not to question her tired queen any further tonight.

-THE ROYAL STABLES-

Link brushed Epona thoroughly after removing her gear, making sure she was clean and well-fed. However, Epona was more concerned with the hero's wounds than her own well being. Nuzzling her snout against his cheek, she was relieved when he chuckled, smiling at her as he stroked her muzzle with his hand, letting her know he was alright.

"Thanks, Epona, I love you too" Closing his eyes for a moment as he rested his head against the horse's, starting to finally realize how exhausted he was after his fight with Ghirahim. Letting himself rest, he sat down on the pile of hay while Epona curled around him as his backrest, letting him sleep with her for the night in the stables.

-GERUDO CASTLE-

After returning home, Ganon gives out orders on his throne while he tuned out Zant, ignoring his childish rant's about Ghirahim's recent trip, however, it was amusing to hear of the demon lord returning wounded, wondering if Ghirahim had acted carelessly or not.

"I just don't see what he plans to do with that hero! And if it was for the Triforce piece, why not tell me about it!?" Zant argued.

"Zant, enough of this foolish banter! Ghirahim is to be trusted, as I side before...and as for what he's up to, that's for you to see for yourself" Taking the king's words into consideration, Zant thought it best to ask how his king's day went instead, before getting yelled at.

"I see...Well, then. How was the party you attended my lord?"

"Ah...The party went well, and I even managed to get the little queen to lower her guard" He grinned, pleased by the memory, by the sight of the young girl.

"Of course, you have the power to do anything my lord"

"Yes...anything I want...Hahahahaha!" Hearing the king's laugh from outside the door, Ghirahim was pleased to hear that his king was in good spirits, so he entered the room to greet his beloved master.

"Ah, Ghirahim...welcome back"

"Yes, and you too my lord"

"Perfect timing, I have a few things I need to get done" Standing from his throne, Ganon used his powers to force Ghirahim into his sword form, pulling the demon sword into his hand.

"Zant, stay here to watch over the place for me"

"Yes my lord" Bowing to his master, Ganon left the Twili to himself while he left for one of his errands with Ghirahim for his mission's weapon.   
There was a camp of rebels that didn't agree to Ganon as Hyrule's ally...and they sadly lived on the dark king's side of the lend, so it was only natural that the king himself set them straight...personally.


	6. Chapter.6

Waking up with hay stuck to his cheek, clothing and even his wounds, the hero stretched with a few groans of pain. He was quickly greeted by Epona and welcomed her with a smile as he pet before getting up. He needed a bath before dressing his wounds and considering his tunic was the past hero's clothes, he would need Zelda to fix them.

"Alright, I'll be back later Epona" After one last pet, Link left the stables and handed over his tunic to the queen before getting washed up, caring for his wounds afterward. Zelda didn't take long so the tunic was returned to the hero in no time.

"Thank you, your majesty"

"Of course Link, you're my beloved hero, and Hyrule's peacemaker" She smiled at the hero, relieved to be of any help.

"Alright, I'm off " Link smiled in return before heading off to fetch Epona and most likely get dragged along with Linkle on some mission.  
Zelda watched him leave, wishing she could be closer to him...but she felt like her feelings wouldn't reach him...

"W-Wait!" But she had to try, so she called out before he was gone...

"What is it, your majesty?" He was always formal with her...he respected her...But could he feel more towards her?

"I...never mind" But she couldn't do it, so she shook her head and went off to her room with Impa following behind. Link wasn't sure what to think, so he made his way to the stables to go find Linkle.

-HYRULE FIELDS-

Training once more together, Linkle finally got the chance and decided to ask the hero where he went yesterday. Though she ended up spending time with Volga, she still wanted to know.

"Hey Link" Lowering her weapons, Link did the same.

"Where did you go yesterday? I didn't even see you get back"

"I...uh..." Link really wasn't sure what was going on between him and Ghirahim, so he didn't exactly want to tell Linkle or anyone about it until he knew what was going on...but at the same time, Linkle was the closest person here he could call a friend, other than Epona...So he told her everything, aside from getting his ear licked.

"What a weirdo...But Link, do you trust him?" For someone like Linkle, trust was the most important thing when it came to people.

"Do I...trust him?" Link wanted to trust that Ghirahim was on their side...but he couldn't help but feel...uneasy around him and yet...he felt like it would be so easy to let his guard down around him if he wanted to...

"...For the sake of the peace treaty, I'll trust him" Despite his uneasiness with Ghirahim, he had to trust him. This was his duty as the peacemaker, as the hero.

"Than why don't you try talking to him? Get to know him!" The girl asked, smiling.

"Talk? To Ghirahim??" Linkle either has never met Ghirahim before or she was nuts...which was the case sometimes with the young girl.

"Yeah! Let's go visit Gerudo castle together!"

"Well...alright" Something inside told Link this would end badly but maybe the girl was right. Maybe if he just sat down and talked with Ghirahim, he would understand him better and come to trust him...and maybe having Linkle there would help...maybe.

-GERUDO CASTLE-

With the peace between the kingdoms, Ganon and his Gerudo's were able to grow more crops with the aid of water from the Zora's and with the Minerals from the Goron's, they were able to do even more. Life was good...it was something that really made the dark king feel like the demon of hate inside him could finally quell...And even if Zant and Ghirahim didn't like the idea of the peace treaty, disobeying Ganon was not an option unless they wanted to suffer the consequences. And honestly, Ghirahim was fine as long as he got to kill or torture someone every so often or he would grow bored, wishing for chaos, so having a few rebel factions were a blessing for him.  
And Zant would just have to let go of his hatred towards the royal family.

Ganon was enjoying...or was trying to enjoy the view of his kingdom, trying to tune out Ghirahim and Zant's bickering. He usually silenced them but he was trying his best to be patient and wait them out, hoping they would stop on their own.

"As master Demise's faithful weapon, I am naturally master Ganon's prized Servant!"

"NO, no, no! I am Lord Ganon's favorite! Me!" This was enough and had to stop, So Ganon finally slammed his fist against the windowsill, gaining both of his servant's attention.

"That's enough!" Ganondorf roared with a dark aura around him, startling the two servants.

"If you two plan to fight, then at least do it to the death to spare my ears of this childish bickering!" He bellowed at the two just before letting out a deep sigh.

"My apologies master!"

"Yes my Lord..."

"Good, now-" before the king could even finish, he stopped at the sounds of his Gerudo knights.

"He's so handsome!"

"What the...?" Dumbfounded by the knights, Ganon, Ghirahim, and Zant, all peeked through the window to see what was going on outside.  
It was none other than the peacemaker clad in green, surrounded by the female knights while a blond young girl struggled to squeeze through.

Ganondorf groaned. Slightly ashamed by his knights' behavior but mostly he couldn't understand what they saw in the hero, not one bit.

"I guess the goddess's little hero has decided to visit us" Ganon sighed before sitting down in his throne and eating one of the grapes in the fruit bowl that sat on a stool by his throne.

"Ghirahim, Zant, go bring the hero inside" He sighed.

"Right away master" bowing his head just before disappearing in a sea of diamonds.

"As you wish my Lord" And with a bow, Zant left through a twilight rift.

-THE FRONT GATE-

"How old are you?"

"How long are you staying?"

"What's your type?"

So many questions after questions, bombarding the hero as they all gathered around, touching his chest and arms to feel his muscles, and touched his hair just for the pleasure of it.

"U-Uh...one at a time" Flustered by all the attention, Link didn't know how to respond to so many women, very beautiful women in fact. Link had never known women to look so tall and strong, and their dark skin with red hair was just stunning.

"Liiink!" Linkle cried out, unable to get through the group of women, even getting pushed aside every so often, which was apparently amusing to some of the monsters on guard duty.

"That's enough ladies" with a loud clap of his hands, Ghirahim got the women's attention.

"Lord Ghirahim!" Not wishing to get in trouble, the Gerudo's quickly gather away from the hero, a bit ashamed by their own actions.

"Come with me ladies" Zant said. As disappointed as they were, the girl's followed Zant, most likely to be assigned to kitchen duties to be kept busy for a while and as punishment, letting the monsters take their place guarding

"Ghirahim..." Link stared at the demon Lord, not sure exactly how to thank him.

"Oh, the weirdo! Thanks for getting rid of those girls" Linkle smiled brightly, clearly unaware of the rude remark she made.

"Yes, we'll, follow me if you would" It took all of the demon Lord's power, not to correct the young girl, much less kill her. But without wasting any time, he lead the two inside the castle.

"Right, come on Link!" Excited, Linkle grabbed the hero by his wrist and dragged him along despite his protest for her to stop.

Walking through the castle, Linkle was amazed by the inside, while Link was too focused watching the back of Ghirahim's head, trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Master, I have brought you your guests" He kneeled down at Ganon's feet.

"I see, thank you Ghirahim. So what do I owe the pleasure of the peacemaker visiting me?" Ganondorf looked at Link, wondering if the hero ever had plans to try and kill him.

"Well...your majesty, I came because...uh..." The idea of saying he came just to see Ghirahim...didn't exactly sound like something he wanted to say, especially to Ganondorf.

"Your majesty, Link came here because he wants a vacation from Hyrule!" The young girl suddenly blurted out, oblivious to the look Link had just given her.

"Vacation?" Ganondorf raised a brow, suspicious of the two.

"Hmm? Board of the peaceful Hylian's are we?" The demon lord suggested.

"N-no! I just want a break from knight duties for a while" The hero may have been lying but the idea of a vacation did sound nice.

"I see...very well then. Ghirahim, prepare the hero a place to stay"

"Yes master"

"And how long will you be staying with us?" Ganondorf asked, suspicious of the hero, as there was no mention of this from Zelda.

"Uh..."

"A week!" Linkle blurted.

"Alright then. I shall notify the queen of my agreement. You may go now"

"Thank you your majesty" Link kneeled down before leaving the room with Linkle, following Ghirahim out...but as soon as they exited the room, Link excused him and Linkle for a moment, asking Ghirahim to wait for them. The demon lord was displeased but excused them anyway.

"Linkle, ride Epona back as fast as you can and tell Zelda about my vacation or Ganon might suspect something...!" Whispering loudly, the hero held the girls shoulders firmly.

"I will, I promise! And I'll look after Epona too"

"Thank you Linkle, now go, quickly" Patting the girl's should before shoving her through the front gate, the hero sighed, watching the girl leave before meeting back up with Ghirahim and continuing on their way.

"You'll be staying here" Finally reaching their destination, Ghirahim opened a room door, walking inside with the hero.

"It's nice, thank you" Link replied, sitting down on the bed and caressing the soft sheets with his hand.

"I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here," The demon lord said, licking his lips before leaving the hero to himself.  
Now that Link was alone, he closed the door and sighed with relief, hoping everything will go well with Zelda. But to be honest, a vacation did sound nice and Link did always want to learn more about the Gerudo's. So this might actually work in his favor...aside from figuring out what to do about Ghirahim, after all, he was the whole reason for coming here in the first place.

Link turned his head towards the door when he heard footsteps, and stood up from the bed to open it when he heard a knock. It was Zant, ex-king of Twilight.

"Will you be joining us tonight for dinner?" Although Zant most likely hated Link, he remained composed and respectful.

"Yes, thank you..." Link tried to smile but Zant's emotionless expression made him feel...awkward.

"Very well. Lord Ganon will be pleased" And with a slight bow, Zant left.

Since it would still be a while, Link decided to leave his room and explore the rest of Ganon's domain. It was large and mostly made of strong and sturdy stones, bits of sand left on the ground from the bottoms of shoes, torches lighting up the place, and many paintings of Ganon, a sand goddess, and other Gerudo women and children.

"Hey you, boy, come here" Suddenly hearing the voice of one of the Gerudo's, Link looked over to see the tall woman.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come train with us? My two girls could use a good sparring partner. If your man enough that is"

"Sure" Vacation or not, Link loved training, and he had never been up against a Gerudo before, so he might actually learn a thing or two from them.

"Great, get over here" As ordered, Link followed the woman into an open field. The sand was dry and the sun was burning.

Link and the two girls were given their training weapons before they started. One girl used a spear while the other was duel wielding two sabers.  
Link naturally used a sword and shield, and although he was trained as a Hylian knight, he had his own unique way of fighting that his past lives had most likely gifted him.

They trained for hours, moving on from battling to wall climbing, racing through the sand, and dodging crazy traps that were constructed in a training cave.  
Link was exhausted, burning and sweating all over.

"Master, the hero seems to be having fun" Ghirahim chuckled, watching the hero race through the sand, pulling huge logs.

"So it would seem" Ganon was pleased, proud to see the hero joining in with his Monsters and Gerudo's during training.

"It would be great if he died during his training" Zant commented, earning a laugh from his king.

"Now Zant, be good" Ganon chuckled before taking a bite of his banana.

"Hmm" The demon lord hummed, before suddenly vanishing and appearing down Bellow with the hero, obviously startling him.

"What is he up to now?" Zant huffed, watching Ghirahim closely, glaring.

"Just watch Zant, you'll find out sooner that way" Were Ganon's last words before he left the room, leaving Zant to himself.  
But Zant regarded his master's words and quickly made his way towards the training yard, keeping out of sight while watching Ghirahim and Link closely.

"My, you look like a mess" Ghirahim chuckled, amused by the hero, watching how heavily he breathed and just how much he was sweating.

"Leave...me...alone" Link huffed, trying to focus on pulling the logs. It was more difficult then he thought. The sand made his footsteps heavy, the sunburned his skin, slowly draining his energy, and the logs only got heavier the longer he pulled.

"I could help you, if you begged me too" The demon lord teased, and laughed at the hero's reply.

"Than PLEASE leave!" Only a few steps after, the hero finally fell to his bottom and dropped the rope that was tied to the logs. He huffed before wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Done?" The demon lord asked, looking down at the boy.

"No!" Link grumbled before getting up. It was most likely the heat that was agitating him...but Ghirahim wasn't exactly helping either.  
So Link threw off his scarf and tunic, revealing his bare and toned chest before slinging the rope over his shoulder, and began pulling the logs again, refusing to fail while the demon lord teased him.

"Oh my~" Ghirahim licked his lips, pleased by the sight of the hero, as well as the hero's determination.

Once Link finally pulled the logs to their destination, he was rewarded by the oasis. While the Bublins and Gerudo's made use of the logs, Link took a nice soak and a good drink.

"This is so good" He sighed with relief, letting himself float in the water. Finally relaxed, Link couldn't wait for tonight's dinner.


	7. Chapter.7

After relaxing long enough, Link took one of the clean rags and soaked it in water before scrubbing himself clean of all the sweat and sand. Despite the awful heat, the desert was actually pretty nice, even seeing how the monsters and Gerudo's living together was nice. The desert was so different from Hyrule. Where lush green grass use to grow, golden hot sand took its place, but the new sources of water were thanks to the new peace treaty, allowing the Gerudo's to gain access to water from the Zora's. This made Link proud, happy that he was able to bring peace between all the kingdoms.

Once Link finally got his scarf and tunic back on, he realized the sun was already setting, watching the Monsters and Gerudo's light the torches around the kingdom. He sat up from the ground and dusted his bottom before heading inside. While walking down the halls, Link couldn't help but smell the most delicious smells coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled, eager to eat.

"hungry, hero?" Suddenly hearing the demon king's voice, Link turned around. The king wore a smirk across his face.

"Y-Yeah" He replied. It was still weird not being enemies with the king...but the king has oddly enough kept up his part of the peace treaty...So did that mean Link didn't have to worry about Ganon betraying them? Was the demon king truly on their side now?

"Good, there will be plenty to eat," The king said before laughing a bit before walking down the halls and into his throne room. Link watched the king leave before heading into his own room, most liking to polish and shine his shield and sword before dinner.

-TONIGHTS BIG DINNER-

Once dinner was set and ready, Zant gathered everyone. When Link was called down for dinner, he was surprised to see the large room filled with Gerudo's and monsters, all seated together and eating. Some of the monsters didn't have table manners the way others did but they were all enjoying themselves. But before the hero could finish taking in the sight, he was suddenly pushed from behind and Ghirahim appearing in front of him, quickly pulling him into a wooden chair.

"You better eat before there's nothing left," Ghirahim said before appearing beside his master. Link looked at the table full of food. His stomach growled at the delicious sight. Without a second thought, Link stocked up on roasted potatoes before getting a nice bowl of cheese and broccoli soup. Ganon laughed at the hero's appetite but welcomed it none the less, quickly digging into his own meal. Ghirahim didn't eat, as he didn't need to, so he simply watched everyone eat for him. Zant ate politely, keeping his gaze only on his own plate.

After stuffing his face enough, Link finally stopped to realized the demon lord wasn't eating. "Ghirahim, you're not eating?" He asked.

"Oh no, A sword spirit doesn't need such human food" The demon lord's reply sounded as though he felt Superior for not needing to eat. Considering this was Ghirahim, he always felt Superior compared to everyone, at least everyone besides Ganon.

"Don't you at least want to try some? It's really good" The hero smiled a bit at the demon lord.

"I'd rather not poison my body with human garbage," The demon lord said, giving a slight smile towards the hero.  
Link didn't like the food being called garbage but if the food really wasn't good for Ghirahim, than there wasn't any reason to force him to eat.

"I wonder if a sword spirit can get fat from eating..." Zant commented, ignoring the glaring and hissing Ghirahim was giving him. Link arched a brow, confused by the two.

"Don't mind those two, Link. Their always fighting" Ganon said, sipping his drink. Link nodded at the king's words before going back to eating, listening to the gossip of the Gerudo's, the snorting and grunting of the monsters, everyone's chewing and laughter. It was nice...it made Link feel like he was at a family dinner...He always used to eat alone...so this change was nice, a little crowded but nice.  
Ganon, however, suddenly stood from his seat, catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone, as you know, the hero Link has joined us for dinner tonight. He's here on vacation" Ganon announced before snapping his fingers. Hearing this sound, monsters who stood behind red curtains, opened them to reveal a small rounded stage made from the same stone as the castle.   
Ghirahim appeared on the stage and snapped his fingers, summoning a band of monsters who began to play their instruments, paying a very festive tune.

"Now, dance, eat, enjoy this glorious night!" Ganondorf laughed, sitting down in his seat and gulping down the rest of his drink, slamming the cup down.

"Music?" Link was a bit surprised to see that Ganon had set up a preference for him but the music was nice and watching everyone begin to dance was interesting because of how mystifying the beautiful Gerudo's danced vs the very blunt and strange dances the monsters did.

"They all look like their having such a good time" He smiled.

"Yes, why don't you join them" Just after hearing Ganon's reply, the king patted the hero's back just hard enough to send him into the crowd. Link stumbled a bit until a familiar pair of gloved hands pulled him onto the stage.

"Why don't you join me?~" Ghirahim licked his lips before continuing to dance, appearing in different places around Link. The hero wasn't very sure of this...but hearing the music and watching everyone else, he couldn't help but give in and dance alongside the demon lord, mimicking a few of the demon Lord's strange dance moves.

It didn't take long before Link had fully let go and was truly enjoying himself. But the whole time he danced, he couldn't stop looking away from Ghirahim, who was also staring back at the hero. This was definitely different from the first time they danced together, because this time, they weren't playing chase, this time they were dancing together, letting their bodies get almost comfortably close...  
Ganondorf was more than amused by the night, laughing and even dancing with a few Gerudo women himself, while Zant, on the other hand, couldn't stand the noise... especially with how pleased Ghirahim looked, and with the hero too...however, Zant couldn't stop the almost disturbing feeling he got when he watched Ghirahim and the hero dance together...how they watched each other's every movement.

-SO ENDS TONIGHTS PARTY-

Once the long night was over, the Knights went back to posts, and the kitchen crew washed the dishes. Ganondorf returned to his room to retire for the night, leaving Ghirahim and Zant to do as they please. Link headed back to his own room, exhausted from all the dancing he did, so collapsing on the bed was the first thing he did.

"I didn't expect to have so much fun, and Ghirahim even showed me a few moves" The hero smiled at the thought of the demon lord, letting his eyes drift closed as he slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter.8

The sun slowly began to rise over the golden sands of the desert, burning away the once crisp and cool air. Shining through the window, the light warmed the face of the hero, gently waking him from his sleep. Stirring from his sleep, his green hat had fallen from his head and onto the floor, and his scarf was in a mess. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he sat up from the bed. His blue eyes squinted a bit at the bight light in front of them. It was warm and very bright. Finally standing up, he stretched his arms out before giving a quick sigh of relief. And despite his aching muscles from yesterdays training, he honestly enjoyed the burn.

He fixed his hair and scarf a bit before putting on his boots and hat. But waking up in another room beside his own back at Hyrule, was definitely different. The day scorched his skin while the night froze it...it was no wonder Ganon wanted the lush lands of Hyrule but things were better now. They had more resources to keep them warm at night and hydrated during the day.

Hearing loud cheering and shouting, Link went over to his window and pulled the curtains open. Looking outside to spot the location of the voices, he spotted Ganondorf and Zant down below with a group of Gerudo warriors and monster warriors. It looked like they were having fun with some competitive sparing matches and from the looks of how Zant was holding onto that beautiful looking watermelon, that was to be the prize for the winner. A nice cool and sweet watermelon was most definitely a rewarding prize after fighting in this kind of heat. 

The hero was excited by this event and quickly made his way over, hoping to join in on the fun, especially if he got to face off against the demon lord. However...eve if it was just to fight the demon lord, Link just couldn't help but feel weird to be excited about Ghirahim, no matter in what way, it was still weird, right? That aside, Link continued to make his way outside until he was finally joined in the big crowd. But before he was even in there for 5 seconds, a large hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him over.

"Ah, Link, you decided to join us" Ganondorf grinned eagerly.

"Uh, well ye-" Before Link could finish or even change his mind about fighting, Ganon already made the announcement.

"Fighting in my stead. Who dares to challenge the great hero Link?" Link was surprised to hear he would be fighting in Ganondorf's place but sure enough, a great number of monsters and Gerudos wanted a chance against him. Stepping into the large ring surrounded by the audience. Link faced off a few different monster and Gerudo warriors. All of them were worthy opponents but the hero stood victorious each round, getting the crowd excited with each win. Just when the hero thought he was finally going to get his hands on that watermelon, Ghirahim had suddenly appeared before him. His crisp blue eyes locked onto the demon lord, feeling those deep and dark earth-colored eyes watching his every move. From the sound of the crowd, it seemed that this was a much long-awaited fight for all to see. 

"I'll be your final opponent, boy" The demon lord declared, licking his lips in delight. Link, on the other hand, wiped the sweat off from his forehead, feeling confident.

"Don't even think about holding back on me Ghirahim" Was all the hero had to say before the two became engaged in a fierce battle. Ganondorf watched in delight, confident in the skills of his powerful weapon. Zant watched, only in hopes, the hero would teach the demon lord a lesson for him...as well as study the two together.

Link came down at the demon lord with a slash but as expected, Ghirahim had vanished and appeared behind d him, sending multiple daggers towards him. The hero deflected as many as he could but one had slipped by him and dug itself deep within his leg.  
Link cried out, falling to his knee. He eyed the dagger intensely with trembling hands. The fear of the pain he would feel should he try to remove it.

"Oh? Have I won already?" Ghirahim asked, grinning at the hero kneeling before him.  
Link glared at the demon lord, feeling rage and courage burn up inside him.  
He yelled, pulling out the dagger, tossing it to the side and standing to his feet before charging Ghirahim.

Ganondorf, amused by the battle, as he didn't expect the fight to amuse him more than he had originally suspected. Zant on the other hand, glared, almost waiting, expecting for something to happen that would tell him just what exactly Link and Ghirahim were to one another...and right now, all the ex-king could see, we're two enemies faced against each other.

"Ghirahim!" Link cried out, slamming his blade against the demon Lord's, causing Sparks to fly. The demon lord could only him in response, possibly enjoying this battle far more than he should.

"Why so angry?" Ghirahim teased, licking his lips before pushing the hero back and giving him a hard kick to the gut.  
Link spat, stopping any vomit wanting to come out as he gagged, holding his stomach.  
But the hero did consider the demon Lord's previous question.  
Why was he mad? Why did Ghirahim always anger him so easily?  
Was it because Ghirahim always belittled him? No, those things never bothered him that much...so then, what was it?

"Just shut up!" Annoyed, the hero tossed his shield. Ghirahim caught it with ease but was surprised that the shield had only been a meer decoy for Link's attack. The demon lord cried out, feeling the hero's blade Pierce his arm.

"Why you!! How dare you!-" Despite being furious with the Hylian, he stopped to realized the regret that filled the heroes blue eyes, confused.

"...Ghirahim" Link had never heard the demon lord cry out like that before, and knowing he was the cause of it...he felt guilt pulling in his gut, pulling away from Ghirahim. The wound didn't seem that bad and considering Ghirahim wasn't human, he would be more than fine...so he had no reason to feel guilty...and yet...something inside him realized...he couldn't fearlessly attack the demon lord the way he used to...because now, a part of him oddly enough, started to see him as a friend.  
There wasn't much of anything that made any sense of why he should even feel this way, and yet, he did...and because of this, the guilt of stabbing the demon lord and hearing his cry of pain pulled at the hero's heart.

As the crowd looked confused, they stopped their cheering, falling silent as they watched the hero toss his sword.  
Ghirahim still wasn't exactly sure what was going on with the hero but he saw this as an opportunity. Suddenly kicking the hero down, before he appeared sitting on top of him, as the crowd roared and cheered for the demon Lord's victory.

"Ghirahim, what the hell!?" Feeling stupid for ever feeling guilty for harming demon sword. He struggled angrily underneath the demon lord, failing ever attempt to get back up.

"And we have a winner!!" Ganondorf announced proudly, exciting the crowd even more. And because Ganondorf was so pleased by the battle, he gifted everyone a juicy watermelon to feast upon. Zant, of course, ate only because of Ganondorf's orders...even though he hated watermelon.

Link and Ghirahim both, sat together in the infirmary while the Gerudo nurses used their sorcery to heal their wounds. Though Ghirahim had refused to go, Ganon had ordered to go, as the hero was clearly worried for him, despite not saying anything.

The two were silent. Link didn't know what to say and Ghirahim was trying not to disobey his orders, as he always hated being healed by others. He always preferred his own magic.

"...Does it hurt?" The hero finally asked, looking towards the demon Lord's wounded arm.

"Hahaha! Are you that ignorant!?   
This wound is nothing compared to a magnificent blade like me!" Although the demon Lord's reply seemed to be self-appraisal, he also sounded angry for the fact that he had been damaged at all.

"I get it, I was stupid for even worrying!" The hero barked as he replied, crossing his arms. His cheeks lit up a rosy pink, embarrassed by his own concern.

"Worried? For me? You really are foolish!" The demon lord laughed at the hero's words. Link growled, only wishing now he had just stabbed the demon lord in the face instead.

"All finished," The two Gerudo nurse's said, exiting the room as they left the two others alone, not exactly wanting to be in the middle of their arguing.

"I don't need a pathetic Earthling worrying over me" Ghirahim stated, standing up from his seat.

"Damn it Ghirahim! I don't know why I let Linkle drag me into this!"

"Hm?"

"We obviously can't be friends!" Link finally stated, angry, annoyed, and slightly hurt. Ghirahim's comment made it clear that any kindness Link were to show him, would never be returned back...So what would be the point to make a one-sided friendship?

Ghirahim stared at the boy silently, watching him head for the exit. But before Link could leave, Ghirahim had one last thing he needed the hero's ears to hear.

"I was never looking to be your friend, boy" Link glared at this comment but before he could reply, he was forcefully pulled from behind by the scarf, feeling his back hit the demon Lord's chest.

"Ghirahim!" Annoyed, Link turned around, ready to punch the demon Lord's pasty face. But stopped when the other spoke again.

"I wanted something else" leaning over just a bit, Ghirahim pressed his white lips against the hero's sun-kissed pair, grabbing the front of his scarf to keep the hero in place.


	9. Chapter.9

Vibrant blue eyes widen as his body burned up and his mind quickly started to melt, almost unaware that his back had made contact with the stone wall. Suddenly, it was the sharp pain on his tongue and the taste of iron that pushed the hero over the edge. His arms stretched out, allowing his fingers to get a tight grip on the white hair in front of him. Unfamiliar with the sounds coming from his lips, his tongue wrestled with the intruder for what felt like ours, but it wasn't until his arms were slammed and pinned against the wall that he bit down, tasting the unfamiliar dark and bitter taste of demon blood. Just as the taste hit his tongue, the hero's sanity returned, quickly attempting to kick the demon lord off him, but Ghirahim had already moved away, very aware of what Link intended to do.

Ghirahim laughed as he watched the hero pant, mixed blood running down his lips, cheeks flushed rosy red while sky blue eyes glared at him.

"W...what did you do!?" The hero glared, but Ghurahim only continued to laugh.

"And here I thought I finally made it clear" The demon sword grinned.

Convinced Ghirahim had done something, Link spat out the mixed blood and quickly left the small room, slamming the door behind him, not wanting to hear another word from the demon lord.  
Enough was enough, Link decided he would tell ganon his goodbyes and head back to Hyrule.

"Ah, Link...did you need something?" The Gerudo king asked with a grin that Link would rather trust over Ghirahim's right now.

"Yes your highness" The hero kneeled down and bowed his head.

"Anything for our peace keeper, just name it."

"I just wanted to inform you that I will be returning to Hyrule and that I very much enjoyed my stay here."

"Splendid, It's wonderful to hear that...but does it have anything to do with your lipstick?" Link looked back up at the king, very confused by his words until the realization hit. His cheeks flushed red and he quickly wiped the smeared makeup off his lips, embarrassed.

"Y-yes, I'll be going now" And with that, Link gave his regards to the king and his Gerudo's before he packed up and headed out, hoping to reach Hyrule as soon as possible and thankfully, Ghirahim was nowhere in sight...Bless the goddess.

~HYRULE CASTLE~

Epona being the first to welcome the young hero home, Linkle was instead, upset that her spiritual brother hadn't stayed long, frustrated that the hero couldn't just relax for a weak...and Link only went along with it so he didn't have to explain the hot mess of a kiss he and Ghirahim shared.

"And what happened to trying to make friends with Ghirahim!?"

"Look, I don't care about that guy, so let's just stop talking about it and let my life go back to its normal schedule" Linkle still had plenty to say but Link just ignored her, trying to reach his room as fast as he could possibly walk, completely forgetting to let Queen Zelda know of his return.

"Link, don't walk away when I'm talking to you"

"Linkle, go away"

"Just talk to me! Maybe I can help-" Close to smashing her nose, Link had already entered his room and slammed the door shut.

"Link, don't be like that!- Don't you lock the door on me when I'm talking to you!" Linkle banged on the door a few tines before she waited for a response but when none echoed behind the door, she crossed her arms and stomped away, hoping to at least ask him tomorrow when he's feeling better.

The hero just lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling...He tried to recall the kiss from before but his memory was a bit fuzzy, and the only thing he could clearly remember was the taste of the demon sword's blood shocking his body back to reality.

"Damn it....I just can't seem to figure him out..!" Frustrated, Link rolled over and watched his hand, carefully trying to remember the soft white hair tangled in his fingers...but every time he thought he was close, he could only recall the softness of Epona's main instead.

"What was he hoping to gain...?" He brushed his fingers across his lips that had been bruised from the kiss. A bit hesitant, he reach two fingers into his mouth to feel where his tongue had been bitten. It was definitely still soar but the bleeding had thankfully stopped...but eating wouldn't be happening for a while.

~ZELDA'S QUARTERS~

"Your grace, Linkle has informed me that Link has returned"

"That's good to hear" Zelda smiled but desperately tried not to let it show in her eyes how much she wanted to ask the hero what it was like staying in the gerudo desert. She had only visited once and that was hard enough for Impa to handle.

"But see Impa, our hero returned to us safely. Ganondorf could have easily tried to kill him...especially since he does not wield the master sword..."

"...Perhaps, but even so..."

"Impa, please...we must find trust in Ganondorf"

"But what of that small village? They were against the peace treaty and were completely wiped out last night" Impa knew Zelda couldn't argue her way out of this one...

"I just....I just want peace"

"I know malady....so do I"

~A NEW DAY~

Up early, Link was already out on the fields training with Epona, while Linkle poorly trained half asleep. Normally the girl was full of energy but she was so upset last night, she had stayed up late to write in her secret journal venting.

Linkle eventually settle for watching Link train...however, this was how she ended up noticing a lot of anger being thrown out from his blade. She wanted to be concerned for him but she was still mad about yesterday....but she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Link, can we talk?"

"What now?" Link sighed and put his sword away and stroked Epona's main before looking at the young girl.

"You seem...distracted or rather...mad"

"...."

"Did something happen while you were gone?"

"Look, just know that Ghirahim and I can't be friends, its just...not working out between us...Anyway, I'm gonna go take Epona out for her bath" Linkle sighed and watched the hero ride off into the woods, hoping he would eventually tell her everything.


End file.
